


The Rarest One of all

by Elleeee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeee/pseuds/Elleeee





	The Rarest One of all

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rarest One of all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030118) by [Ridley160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160). 



\------概要------

男性Omegas是最稀有的人群，在自然界和进化过程中，他们似乎没有任何存活的意义——他们不像女性omega那样可以繁殖后代。  
破获一桩利用男性omega进行性交易的非法活动后，史蒂夫居然发现自己变得异常迷恋发情的omega男性。然而史蒂夫知道，现实很残酷——人口中存在的男性omega太少，所以这种事情永远不会在他身边发生。他、以及其他复仇者不知道的是，天才、亿万富翁、钢铁侠有一个隐瞒了一辈子的秘密。  
毕竟，要是托尼·斯塔克真正的性别被任何人知道的话，世界肯定乱套了。

【一】  
未来世界总会给史蒂夫带来各种惊喜，他的生活变得完全不可预测。自他接受血清，使身体变得不可思议后，每天都面临着一系列挑战。最初没人相信史蒂夫是天生的alpha...营养不良、疾病缠身，没有半点alpha男性强壮的样子。但史蒂夫始终拥有alpha该有的态度——他从来不会退缩，决定的事一定坚持到底。后来，他的身体终于变得和意志一样强大，找一个合适的伴侣似乎指日可待（他心里已经有了人选——佩吉）。然而，70年后他在未来醒来，发现自己完全被beta和alpha包围了。史蒂夫猜找一个合适的omega似乎不太可能了。于是，他把自己的精力投入复仇者和神盾局，不浪费时间开展浪漫关系。史蒂夫很快发现，对于omega自己还有很多不知道的——比如说，罕见的男性omega。

世界上最稀有的是男性omega，他们是科学界的遗传异常。在发情期时，他们和女性omega一样能够释放信息素，但缺乏怀孕所必需的器官。在现代社会中，男性omega没有任何意义。他们无法繁殖，其存在似乎只是为了满足阿尔法的欲望。在人类进化早期，男性omega的确有人口控制作用。但过了那个时期，对他们的需要就急剧下降甚至为零，然而大自然还是喜欢时不时孕育几个男性omega。近些年来，一些男性甚至是女性alpha，沉迷统治和控制男性的omega，但他们是如此罕见。所以，在地下黑色市场，男性omega绝对能够卖到最高的价格。

复仇者的新任务就是要摧毁一个贩卖人口的组织。像娜塔莎和克林特这样的间谍能够获取整个城市的信息，托尼可不擅长间谍工作，但他非常乐意在扫除人渣的时候，提供钢铁侠盔甲。布鲁斯自愿退出这个任务，秘密任务并不适合他。而索尔目前正在阿斯加德。他们发现整个地下交易都意在创造奴隶（或者说xing奴），以满足alpha和beta的欲望。当娜塔莎向他报告时，史蒂夫有些窘迫。

“我不明白...为什么有人想要强迫他们？这些客户是谁？他们为什么对男性特别感兴趣？“史蒂夫大声问道。他知道关于现代世界自己还有很多不知道的事，但这也太让他震惊了。

在回答他之前，娜塔莎用一种同情的姿态轻轻歪过头，就像在说‘噢，可爱的小宝贝。’

“你真的不知道吗？”她问道，史蒂夫摇摇头。娜塔莎决定尽力而为，给这位90多岁的大男神科普。

“史蒂夫...你知道xing癖吗？“

美国队长脸上一片空白。

“…好吧，人们的性行为很复杂，他们喜欢复杂。有些事情会让他们更快乐，比如说束缚，把人绑在床上；有人喜欢打击和疼痛；对另外一些人来说，穿上特殊的衣服，或者是堵嘴、蒙上眼睛。而其中的一个趋势，就是男性omega的发情期。这些年来人们对这个越来越狂热，主要是因为真正的男性omega太稀少了。”

史蒂夫的脸颊红起来，他清了清喉咙。“我以为男性omega几乎不存在了。“

“他们是很少，但这并不能阻止一些富人想要体验一下，罕见的事实反而增加了某些人的满足感。我不认为受害者都是omega，我猜大部分是被麻醉了的beta，被抹上大量润滑剂。”史蒂夫忍不住皱了皱眉。“——就是男性omega能够自己分泌——”

“我知道那是什么。”史蒂夫打断了。“好了，今天的课程结束了，让我们把注意力集中在如何让这些人安全的离开这里。“史蒂夫呼叫了克林特和托尼，他们也在执行任务。托尼这次行动中异常安静，在娜塔莎报告她发现的东西时，他的姿态愈发僵硬，下颚绷紧。史蒂夫注意到了他的反常，其他人则并没有发现什么不同。他不会责怪托尼，因为他对这些交易也十分厌恶。但是这个计划已经制定，他们只需要全副武装，执行。

总的来说，任务很成功的。娜塔莎第一个溜进去，史蒂夫跟在她身后，一起敲晕卫兵。他们的目标是找到负责人，很快就在角落发现那个试图逃跑的猥琐身影，史蒂夫瞄准目标，用盾牌把他打倒了。当警报响起时，克林特跟在后面一个个收拾那些试图逃跑的卫兵。托尼负责寻找受害者，一路上遇到更多带着枪的警卫，盔甲受到了损伤，但没什么是他不习惯的。

娜塔莎把负责人带到外面去等神盾局来接手，而史蒂夫又回到大厅寻找失踪的人。他在一扇锁着的门后发现了他们，房间十分昏暗，几乎不透光，一张张小帘门背后是一个个晕倒的年轻人，他们被牢牢绑住，嘴上塞着口塞，双腿张开，双臂伸展在头顶上，紧贴在床头板上。另外一些人的手腕被绑在身体两侧。史蒂夫进入团队频道。

“找到遇难者......需要紧急治疗......”史蒂夫听到什么声音转向门口，发现托尼站在那里。“你可以弄断链子吗？”史蒂夫对托尼说，但托尼没有回复，只是站在那里。“托尼？”

“是的…可以。”托尼像是才回神，走向史蒂夫，机械地剪断所有链子。史蒂夫取下他们的口塞，托尼发现了一些破烂的毯子，一一遮住那些赤裸的身体。没过多久，医疗队到达了，评估每一个受害者，并他们送到医院进行进一步治疗。

一切都结束之后，他们回到复仇者大厦，史蒂夫嘱咐每个人都要按照标准上交任务汇报。会议期间托尼居然没有一句抱怨，史蒂夫清楚肯定哪里出了问题，但他暂时把它放在一边。总而言之，行动很成功。会议结束之后，史蒂夫盯着迅速离开的托尼。娜塔莎悄悄溜到在他旁边，一起望着钢铁侠的背影。

“罗曼诺夫？”史蒂夫问道，他瞥了一眼红头发的间谍。那女人微微耸了耸肩。

“肯定发生了什么，这是我第一次看到他呆在这个房间没和你吵起来。这次任务的某件事情让他变成这样了。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛。“我们今天缴获了一个令人恶心的人口贩卖组织，这些犯罪行为的确足够刺痛人的皮肤。“

“呃......托尼的皮可不薄。”她往前走了几步，又回头看了看队长。“观察，史蒂夫，就是我所能做的。“

“我知道。”史蒂夫朝她点点头，看着她走远。娜塔莎说得没错，托尼肯定遇上了一些事情，但是托尼史塔克这个人，对于史蒂夫和团队都是个谜。然而史蒂夫仍然想知道，托尼到底怎么了？

\---任务前几周---

托尼讨厌医生，特别是当他们告诉他不想听到的事情时。在阿富汗事件后，他拒绝所有医生，原因是不希望任何人盯着他的反应堆研究。更何况，现在没有他没有被麻醉，能够明显地感到背后冰冷的检查桌。

在佩波的坚持以及考虑到他的年龄（他恨这句话，这让他觉得自己很老），他不得不进行定期例行检查。他讨厌暴露，穿着这种薄薄的纸袍，完全是对他尊严的侮辱。他知道在这里，自己无法躲在谎言后面。医生手上拿着的那个档案暴露了一切。

医生正在检查托尼的医疗档案，并写下一些笔记。“你一直在使用抑制剂。”他评论，抬头看着托尼。

托尼点点头。“是啊...记得是从我青春期开始，好一阵子了。“

“抑制剂只适合短期使用，你从十几岁起就一直在服用？”托尼不自在地挪了挪。他讨厌关于任何抑制剂的谈话。他很了解风险，但是他有他的理由。

“对啊，听着，我以前经历过这个，好吗？我知道长期使用的风险，但是我很好。”

“你一次发情期是什么时候？”医生问，透过厚厚的镜片看着托尼。由于托尼的独特的性别，佩波给他找了个专家，他完全清楚托尼是什么。

“我不记得了。”托尼叹了一口气。说实话，他从来没有经历过发情。他的父母在他很小的时候就已经发现了他的…情况，霍华德要确保没有其他人知道他儿子的缺陷。所以他们用药丸，注射剂和其他药物来隐藏了小托尼的本性。他甚至会用香水伪装成beta。

“我建议你近期都不要再使用抑制剂了，给点时间让你的荷尔蒙平衡。你还需要进行一些测试，抽点血。“

托尼可不喜欢这样。“什么？这可不行，你知道我为了隐瞒花了多少功夫？我不能冒险......“他讨厌这样说，讨厌承认这一点。

“史塔克先生，”医生又开始了。“你服用的这些药物一开始生产的时候，就只是实验性的。并且经过长期的试验，我们已经可以肯能它们会造成永久性的损害。对于你这个年龄段的男人来说，荷尔蒙失衡非常危险。更不要说你还有心脏病。 ”

托尼重重叹了口气，擦了擦脸。“那么我该怎么做？”

“停止服用抑制剂后，如果你在六个月内没有经历发情期，请回到这里再进行测试。如果你经历了发情期，结束之后也要回来，监测你的生命体征。”托尼知道，他讨厌医生是有原因的。

托尼出生时，没人以为他是omega，后来临近他的第一个发情期，所有人都惊呆了。霍华德没有掩饰自己对儿子的失望。他投入大量金钱，让世人相信托尼是一个beta。托尼从很小就明白，如果其他人知道自己的真正性别是什么，就不会有人认真对待他了。他有能力与女性发生关系，他真的很擅长。他也曾经和几个男性交往过，但他总在上面......他害怕他们揭穿他的秘密。

托尼离开诊所时给佩波打了个电话，她是唯一知道他的真实性别的人。他们曾经尝试约会过一段时间，佩波不介意托尼omega的身份。但他们还是没能走到最后，托尼冒生命危险坚持成为钢铁侠是分开的导火索。分手之后他们仍然很亲密，他一直很依赖她。

“我必须停止使用抑制剂。”他叹了口气。托尼坐在在车里，没有人能听到他话。

“托尼，这并不是一件坏事。”佩波回答。 “这是为了你的健康着想。也许在这之后他们会给你持续时间更长的药呢？我知道你讨厌每天吃药。“

“如果有人发现，该怎么办？”

“托尼......一切都会好起来的。”

托尼现在很后悔邀请所有人住在斯塔克大厦里（噢，现在已经是“复仇者大厦”了），现在，他已经几周没有服用药物了，比平常更无法控制自己。面对那些人贩子，他完全控制不了脾气。他忍不住......看到其他omega被那样对待，闻到那些气味让他非常愤怒。他们被视为发泄的对象，或者科研的奇葩。一个男性omega身上没有任何可骄傲的，他们的存在仅是为了赢取alpha的ying茎。托尼越想冷静，他越是心烦意乱。

TBC


End file.
